Christmas Eve
by TwoLittleBirds
Summary: Was Bella really Edward's first love? Is Christmas Eve more significant to the Cullens than Bella first thought? Does Bella even know her family at all? And who is Lilliana Armitage?
1. Introduction

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella." He sad.

"Mm?" Bella replied.

She was busy kneeling in front of the huge pine tree that vacated the corner of her small living room. In her arms were boxes wrapped in brightly coloured wrapping paper. Bella placed them carefully underneath the tree, tingling with excitement as she imagined the faces of her husband and daughter when they opened their gifts. It was Christmas Eve, and the cottage was feeling particularly cosy. The fire was crackling, tinsel hanging over the mantel piece. It glimmered every time it caught light. Flakes of snow were dancing past the window, and a chilling mist had smothered the forest.

"How does that look?" Bella asked, patting the presents happily.

"Yes. Lovely." Edward said, but he wasn't really looking at the tree. He stood up from where he had been sat on the couch, and walked over to Bella. She stared at him with her golden eyes, a look of love and confusement on her face. Edward sighed, "Bella, I'm afraid I haven't always been honest with you." He began.

"What?" Bella said nervously, "I don't understand."

"There's no easy way to say this, Bella. But... you weren't my first love." Edward sighed.

Bella stumbled backwards, unable to believe his words. Why was he confessing this now, on Christmas Eve? Why did he feel it was relevant to bring it up at all? Why hadn't he told her before? Was there more she didn't know about him? Edward, her husband, her soul mate. Somebody she thought she knew completely. Shaking, Bella sat down. "What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Let me tell you my story. It all began, and ended, on this very night, twenty five years ago." Edward wandered towards the window, staring out at the winters night. "Her name was Lilliana Armitage."

Edward cleared his throat again.

"And she was the first person I ever turned into a vampire."


	2. Impact

**This chapter is set in the past. Its also written in Liliana's POV. I own nothing except my OC's.**

* * *

_24th December, 1984._

The house was silent now. Everything draped in darkness, except for my bedroom floor, which was splashed with a great pool of moonlight. Quietly, I swung my legs over and crawled out from under the covers. I was still fully clothed, with my sneakers waiting for me at the bottom of my bed. I put them on before going over to the window and pushing it open. It creaked, and I cringed, waiting to be caught out. But nobody came.

The air was icy cold, and I gasped hard as I hung my head out of the window. The drain pipe was conveiniently right by my window, and I confidently grabbed it, winding my legs around the pipe like some sort of ivy. I reached over and closed the window before silently sliding down to the ground. My cigarettes and lighter were in my pocket, and I took them out as I darted across the garden and over the hedge.

At the back of my grandmother's house was a long country lane, rarely ridden and always peaceful. It was also the only way into town. I lit up my cigarette and began the long walk. I watched the blue smoke twirl into the air and fade away into the night.

I hated living at my grandmother's. She was quite an irritable woman, who was always moaning about something. But I'd rather stay with her than go back home, because anywhere was better than that place.

Suddenly, a flash of light came around the corner. It was the headlights of a car. And the car was moving fast, screeching towards me. I was so shocked that I became paralysed, standing in the middle of the road with my eyes wide open. The car was coming so close, and there was no way I could jump out of the way now.

I screamed as the car hit me. The sound rang out through the air, echoing into the distance.

I flew up, and came crashing down onto the road. Pebbles and dirt scattered everywhere as a result of my impact. My stomach felt winded and my body wet with blood. Breathing hard, I clutched myself, my hands sliding over the scratches and bumps on my skin. Pain was starting to creep over me, and I screamed again.

The car was long gone now. I was doomed.

And then, like a miracle, another pair of headlights were coming towards me. With my eyes half closed, I saw somebody jump out of the passenger seat, and come towards me. Cool, soothing hands ran over my face, a glorious scent surrounded me.

Everything went black.


End file.
